Girly, Girly
by Rose-thorns-and-white-lilies
Summary: It just wasn't her left sides day. It wasn't really her day accutally, but he at least he'd kissed her right? FUUXMUGEN


Girly, Girly

By: rose-thorns-and-white-lilies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. Also I'm not making any profit from it.

"Hold still," this depraved asshole was telling me to hold still! Like hell I was going to hold still. What girl in her right mind would hold still so she could be beaten and possibly raped? Well I for one wasn't going too.

"I said hold still you little brat!" He was lucky there was a gag in my mouth or I would have spat in his face. I settled for aiming my foot for his groin. I didn't miss. He doubled over gasping a string of curses at me. I smiled to myself that bought me five minutes. I made a break for the door. I only got three feet before my lips met the floor. "SHIT!" My left foot was bound to the foot of the bed and the old horn dog was getting up. I flung my shoe, again aiming for the groin, and again I hit my mark.

I clawed away at the rope, I needed to get out. It released me and I smashed through the rice paper door. I lost my other shoe along the way, but I wasn't stopping for it.

The alarm cried out around me and I knew word of my escape had reached the ears of the guards. I willed my legs to carry me faster. A hand shot out and grabbed a fist full of my hair. "NO! Let me go," I wailed struggling like a wild cat. The slammed the side of my face was into the ground. I hissed but didn't cry out. I learned if I was going down not to give my enemy the satisfaction of my pain.

"And just where do you think you're going?" This man had the voice of a snake just like the old horn dog who I nailed in the balls, "My father was going to be nice but now that you've attacked him and tried to escape I don't think he will." A relative I should have known, "Screw you," I growled. "O will you please?" "I'd rather die."

I wasn't letting anyone touch me but HIM. HE was the only one who could touch me the way this jerk was talking about. This jerk and his father weren't HIM. They weren't my love. No, I meant what I said I'd rather die then let them touch me.

"Get your hand off of my Fuu."

I froze. It was HIM. I craned my neck to see him. The snake yanked me head up. My scalp yowled in pain as my hair was being disconnected from it. "So that's your name," he whispered in my ear. His tongue flicked across the shell of my ear. I slammed my head into his. Snake boy yelped and throw my face back to the ground. God did my head hurt.

I heard him growl, I knew what was coming next. "Mugen don't," I whispered. I knew he heard me. I knew he didn't want to listen. I knew he wanted to slaughter the snake.

He advanced on the snake sword raised. He brought it down.

"MUGEN DON'T PLEASE!" I didn't even realize the words had come out until the sword stopped an inch from snake boys neck and Mugen's head turned toward mine. His bloodlust stained eyes asking me why I had stopped him. My jaw was trembling and but I answered his unsaid question anyways, "I've seen enough blood and gore today. Just please take me home. I just want to go home," my voice cracked half way through and tears sprang to my eyes.

His eye's softened and he nodded with a grunt, "Fine by me girly." "Thank you," I breathed with a smile as my legs gave out. He caught me of course. I lifted me bridal style. And, I wondered when he had sheathed his sword between be falling and him catching me. I'd ask him later, I decided as I buried my face into his chest. I happily listened to the melody of his heart beat. This was home to me. His arms were home.

"Girly, Girly, what am I going to do with you?" His questions made me crack my eyes open. I shrugged best I could with a dislocated shoulder. Did forget to mention on my way through the rice paper door I collided with a wall. It popped my shoulder out. "You could pop my shoulder back into place."

He stopped, "They dislocated your shoulder?" Mugen's grey eyes turned dark. "Well no, that was me when I was attempting to escape," I looked up at him with huge doe eyes. He huffed and set me down next to the tree. It made me realize we had left the town. I lost track of time in his arms.

"Show me which one it is," he tried to sound gruff but, I knew he was worried about me. I pointed to my left shoulder. It wasn't my left side's day was it? Carefully he slid my left arm out of my torn kimono. I bite back the tears and howls of pain. He whispered hushed apologizes. I smiled and shook my head, "It's my fault for being such a klutz." He snapped it back into place and I buried my scream in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry Fuu," he said over and over again like a mantra.

Once I recovered from shock, I nuzzled his neck, "Its okay, the pain is gone." "I should have protected you from them," he was beating himself up again. Just like he did very time I was kidnapped or got injured. Really you think by now he'd be used to my mishaps. I mean I was a magnet for trouble. Rapist, murderers, conmen, you name it I've attracted at least one. Hell my lover and best friend were both wanted convicts. "Hey idiot this is normal for me. Not your fault." He laughed at that.

"Girly this shouldn't be normal." "Mugen, it is so get over it," I said my spark returning once more. I felt his chest rumble and knew he was suppressing and animalistic growl. I lean in and pecked his lips. He smiled. "Now then let's get going shall we," I said while trying to stand, keyword trying. My legs collapsed and once again his quick reflexes caught me. I smiled lazily, "would you mind carrying me for a bit?"

"Dam it Fuu do you know how heavy you are?"

"YOU JERK! I AM NOT HEAVY!"

"Ahh hell girly I was messin' with ya," he grinned at me.

"Mugen that wasn't funny."

"It was to me, girly."

"I thought we agreed to stop calling me girly," I said dryly.

He grinned even wider and scratched his head, "Nah that was just you."

"Mugen not only did you kill a moment, you've successfully made me angry enough to hit you with my shoe," I thought for a moment before saying, "If I had one." That made him pause and go serious again. "What happened to your shoes Fuu?" "Well I lost one while running, and I used the other one to nail the old bastard in the nuts so I could get away," I shifted nervously. My hands were suddenly the most fascinating things ever. "What old bastard?" I turned my head, my hand were no longer fascinating, must have been because they were so close to Mugen's face. I could feel the hate radiating off of him. "Look at me Fuu," I looked up at him, "What old bastard?" "The one who tied me to a bed and beat me," I whispered.

His hands turned into fists. "How bad did he beat you?" "Mugen…" "How bad did he hurt you Fuu?" I couldn't meet his eyes. If I said not bad he's call my bluff, and if I told the truth he'd kill the man and then spend weeks beating himself up about how hurt I was. "Mugen…I…He…"

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMM IT," He yelled shaking my shoulders, crushing them. I winced and he loosened his grip his eyes saying he was sorry. "Fuu please tell me" "It wasn't as bad some other ones I've taken, but it still hurt like hell," I finally said. He sat there shaking before he pulled me into him. He stroked my hair and whispered something I couldn't understand in my ear. "What?"

"I said I love you," he repeated like it was some strange new language. I laughed and kissed his nose, "I love you too." He gave me a goofy smile and smashed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, "you better," he whispered into my mouth. I just smiled and allowed him to slip in his tongue.


End file.
